epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2: Saving Private Ynkr
WELCOME TO THE BEGINNING OF SEASON 2! Slo I wrote this, it's 10 pages in word, there may be some issues but oh well. LET'S DO IT! The Episode: The camera shows the island. It is peaceful. All of a sudden, there is a explosion and the island sinks. Ynkr is on a boat, wearing a black dress and a shawl, holding a tombstone with the island’s picture on it. '' '' '' Ynkr: It’s not fair! Why does this have to happen to me! Steeler: It’s okay Y- Ynkr: IT’S NOT OKAY! THERE CAN BE NO MORE- ''Ynkr’s phone rings and he answers it with tears in his eyes. '' '' '' Ynkr: Yes? Executive Producer: Hello, Ynkr, we’ve seen that the island had to be blown up because of… issues… Ynkr: Wrath still had the remote control on him… Executive Producer: Well, yes. Anyways, we have a movie set that will be good for all of the challenges from now on. Unless, of course, we run into some problems along the way. Ynkr: So what are you saying? Executive Producer: While we don’t have the island, we have a set fit for the challenges, the series will go on and also- Ynkr: WOOHOO! LOOKS LIKE THEY WILL HAVE ANOTHER SHOT AT THE MILLION! Executive Producer: Actually, Ynkr, we’ve studied the charts. We keep the old cast; our ratings will through the ground. Ynkr: So what you’re saying is… Executive Producer: That is correct; there will be a new cast, new drama, new set, and even BIGGER ratings! Ynkr: And bigger paycheck? Executive Producer: Yes, that to. Ynkr: THEN LET’S DO THIS THING! ''The screen shows the movie set connecting from a dock to the city of LA. Ynkr comes into view. '' '' '' Ynkr: WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA WIKIA-CTION! I AM YOUR HOST, YNKR! WE HAVE A NEW CAST, NEW CHALLENGES, NEW EVERYTHING! HERE COMES THE FIRST LIMO! ''The first limo pulls up with a female in it. She steps out to greet Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: Welcome to the competition, Sierra! Sierra: Thank you, Ynkr, I’ve always wanted to be a movie star, I mean I’m already a star! HA! Ynkr: What? Sierra: Huh? No laugh? Aww… ''She walks off to the waiting area. '' '' '' Ynkr: Sheesh, I already know who’s gonna be an early out… here comes the next contestant! ''A very broad-looking teenager walks out of the limo. '' '' '' Ynkr: Phil-y, welcome! Phil: DON’T CALL ME THAT and also, thank you… ''He walks over to Sierra. The two begin to chat. '' '' '' Ynkr: Here comes… wait, what the fuck? ''Two limos are trying to push each other into the water. The both of them end up stopping as two people come out from each one, yelling at each other. '' '' '' ???: NICE GOING, GENIUS! ???: WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO BE HERE? Ynkr: Erm… Noah and MSV! Welcome to the compete- Noah: GOD DAMNIT! YOU SCARED MY RAT! MSV: NOT MY FAULT YOU CARRY AROUND YOUR OWN LITTLE STD! ''The two start to punch each other but are split apart by Steeler and then they both go wait with Sierra and Phil, who are just staring at them. '' '' '' Ynkr: Well… here comes another limo! ''A limo pulls up and out comes a teen who has his hat backwards and walks like Shaggy. '' '' '' Ynkr: Llama, welcome! Llama: Save it, ain’t nobody is gonna speak to the Master of Swag… wait… I’M NOT FIRST?! ''Llama storms off to the waiting area. As another limo pulls up. A black teen steps off, complaining. '' '' '' ???: The ride was terrible, all I saw was graffiti and shit. Ynkr: EYES! Welcome to the party! Eyes: This isn’t a party, fool, it’s something that I plan to win. ''Eyes walks off to the waiting area. Complaining loudly about what’s going on. '' '' '' Ynkr: Jeez, Wrath 2.0 is here, here comes yet ANOTHER limo! Jeez… how many people? 14? ''A guy steps off and starts running to Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: Hello, Nail, nice to meet yo- ''Nail embraces Ynkr and begins to speak really fast. '' '' '' Nail: Hi, I’m Nail, you’re biggest fan, I’m gonna win this. I’ll make you proud. Just watch! ''Nail runs off to the waiting area. '' '' '' Ynkr: Well… this cast is truly the most strangest I’ve seen… out of two… ''Another limo shows up. Followed by three others. '' '' '' Ynkr: Dean, Whale, Joe, and Tki- ''The last limo explodes and Tkid is thrown right in front of Ynkr. '' '' '' Tkid: WOOOOO! LET’S GO AGAIN! Dean: Erm… you alright there… ummm… Tkid? Tkid: YEAH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Whale: I’m just gonna ignore him… hello, Ynkr. Ynkr: Ah, yes, Whale. The sports nut… as you said in your –stifled laugh- failed video attempts! Whale: I SENT ALL OF THOSE?! ''A mini montage of Whale attempting to do some soccer tricks but the ball rolls too far or it hits him in the face. '' '' '' Ynkr: More limos! Let’s see… I’m losing count… Sierra, Phil, Noah, MSV, Llama, Eyes, Nail, Dean, Whale, Joe, and Tkid… so that’s it so far… ''The last three limos pull up and the last three contestants come out. '' '' '' Ynkr: Loyg, Scot, and Grinch! WELCOME! Scot: Hi, what’s up? Ynkr: That is the best greet I’ve gotten so far… Loyg: Oi, Ynkr, I’ll be winnin’ this competition like there’s no tomorrow! Ynkr: Scottish… most interesting person so far… Grinch: Umm… hi… Ynkr: Okay, if you’ll all please, you can go and set your ba- where’s Joe? ''Everyone looks around and Joe is nowhere to be seen, they all shrug and carry on. '' '' '' Ynkr: Go and set your bags at your sleeping areas. ''Everyone heads north to the stage area. There is no living space to be found. '' '' '' Nail: Hey, Ynkr, where are the cabins? Ynkr: Huh? Oh, there are none Eyes: WHAT?! Ynkr: We didn’t have the budget. A lot of money went to the limos and the production. Noah: Cheap Ynkr: But there are many places to sleep so just set your bags down where ever an- ''Joe emerges from one of the sets. '' '' '' Joe: Oh, hi guys Ynkr: Glad for you to join us, Joe. Put your stuff… where ever and join me over in the desert set to your right to get your instructions. ''After a few moments, everyone lines up in front of Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: I suppose I should explain the challe- oh, wait. Teams. Scot: Yeah, you sorta forgot… Ynkr: Anyways… for Team Ravaging Bears, Dean, Nail, Sierra, Grinch, Tkid, Noah, Eyes and for Team Ferocious Hippos, Scot, Llama, Joe, Phil, Whale, MSV, Loyg! '''Noah: Damnit, I wanted to crush that little punk that does not have multiple videos! ' ' ' 'MSV: I wanted to destroy that moron with the rat fetish! ' ' ' Ynkr: Anyways, challenge, we will be doing a war-themed movie today. We will have teams on both sides of the set and there will be guns… damnit, where is Joe? Llama: He couldn’t handle mah swag! 'Loyg: Eh, the wee little boy uses 2009 internet terms. Adorable! ' ' ' Ynkr: ANYWAYS! Team Ravaging Bears will start here. Team Ferocious Hippos… you’ll have 30 minutes to get there. We will be using bee-bee guns, preferably Ak-47’s, gattling guns, magnums, and many more. Ferocious Hippos, start to the other end of this set. Ferocious Hippos starts across the desert as Phil and MSV have a conversation. '' '' '' MSV: Hey, Phil, let’s start an alliance. Phil: what? Why? MSV: So we can support each other in the merge, we’ll have a higher chance of winning this. Phil: Well… I guess… but we will need more people… MSV: We can do it without 3 or more people, if we do, it’ll get suspicious. Phil: Well… alright… ''The team shows up to see Joe in full clad army uniform, equipped with an AK-47 and a Magnum. '' '' '' Joe: Hi guys. Scot: Hey Joe. MSV: I CALL GATTLING GUN! ''The camera time lapses to where it shows both teams on frame side-by-side. They are all clad. MSV and Noah are the two with the gattling guns. Everyone else has the regular set up. Except for Sierra, who is wearing her regular clothes. '' '' '' Sierra: Umm… there weren’t enough uniforms… Ynkr: Ummm… here ''Ynkr throws Sierra a chicken costume. The side-by-side picture is shown again with Sierra in the costume, holding an AK-47. '' '' '' Eyes: She would look better with a bucket of KFC. Phil: Of course you would say that! Eyes: You’re on the other side of the set! How can you hear me? Phil: The force is strong with this one… Ynkr: Enough! You may begin in 30… 29… fuck it, GO! ''The teams begin to run across the set. Some go straight ahead. Some go left. Some go right. '' '' '' ''Whale takes the lead in the farthest of the people running ahead straight. '' '' '' Whale: LET’S DO THIS GUYS! ''Whale sees Nail and begins to fire. Nail gets hit in the face by a barrage of pellets. He falls onto the ground. '' '' '' Nail: AAAAH! MY EYES! Ynkr: Shush, I’m trying to watch warfare. ''MSV is walking slowly to the left because of the gattling gun. He sees Grinch and Tkid and he begins to fire. He hits Grinch but then Tkid ducks and throws a grenade at MSV. MSV shoots it and it explodes before it can go 12 feet in front of Tkid, it explodes and Tkid falls onto the floor. '' '' '' MSV: ACCRURACY! FUCK YEAH! COMIN’ TO SAVE THE MOTHERFUCKIN’ DAY, YEAH! ''Eyes is running up and down sand dunes and sees Sierra. He shoots her with a volley of pellets. '' '' '' Sierra: OW! DIDN’T YOU EVER LEARN NOT TO HIT A LADY?! Eyes: Yes, I just wasn’t told to not shoot the bitch in the face. Sierra: Have you been taking lessons from Daquan? Eyes: Who the fuck is Daquan? ''Joe and Llama come up behind him, obviously not paying attention because they are in deep conversation. '' '' '' Llama: You were obviously scared off by my swag. Joe: No I didn’t, actually… HEY! ''Llama and Joe begin to open fire on Eyes. Before Joe shoots Eyes, Eyes hits Llama with a pellet. Llama is out and Joe continues on. '' '' '' ''Dean is wandering through the dunes. He is out of breath and is sweating. '' '' '' Dean: Damnit… I… need… to do this… for Art School. ''Loyg comes running up from behind him, he is racing against Joe. '' '' '' Loyg: Ye couldn’t beat me in a foot race! ''Loyg sees Dean and fires at him. He is out. '' '' '' Ynkr: AND TEAM FEROCIOUS HIPPOS WI- wait… no… Noah’s the last one. ''Noah hears this and he continues to march through the desert. Whale and Scot come at him from the same direction. Noah guns them both down. '' '' '' Ynkr: THERE ARE NOW 4 PEOPLE LEFT ON TEAM FEROCIOUS HIPPOS! NOAH MIGHT AVENGE HIS TEAM! ''Noah continues through the set. Eventually, Loyg and Joe are charging at Noah from both sides. '' '' '' Loyg: YOU ‘LL BE EVERCISERATED, EMASCULATED- ''Noah spins around with his gattling gun. The pellets go into a spray and hit both him and Joe. '' '' '' ''Joe begins running away. '' '' '' Noah: HEY! You’re out! ''Joe ignores this as Noah sighs and marches on. Phil is trench-crawling over a dune. Noah sees him and quickly opens fire. '' '' '' ''Phil is now out. '' '' '' Ynkr: OH, WELL, LOOK AT WHAT WE HAVE HERE! NOAH AND MSV ARE THE FINAL TWO! ''As Ynkr says this, Noah and MSV see each other in the distance. They charge at each other, both firing. '' '' '' MSV: SUCK MY LEAD! ''Noah runs out of pellets and he attempts to run away, only to fall flat on the ground. '' '' '' ''MSV stands over him with the gattling gun pointed at his face. '' '' '' MSV: Say your last words, rat fetish. Noah: I- ''MSV is riddled with pellets from behind. MSV falls down. Joe is standing behind him. '' '' '' Joe: Hi, Noah Noah: Umm… hi? Ynkr: AND IN AN ACT OF FRIENDLY FIRE, TEAM RAVAGING BEARS WIN! TEAM FEROCIOUS HIPPOS WILL BE SENDING SOMEONE HOME TONIGHT! '''MSV: DAMNIT JOE! ' ' ' ''MSV gets up to punch Joe but he is no where to be found. Noah gets up and walks off to the beginning area. '' '' '' ''The camera cuts to the ceremony at night. Ynkr has 6 marshmallows. '' '' '' Ynkr: One of you will be going home tonight. The following people that are safe are MSV, Loyg, Phil, Scot, and Phil. Llama, you are at risk for constantly saying a outdated internet term. Got annoying fast. Joe, you are at risk because you committed friendly fire on a teammate. That is why you are going home. Joe: What? Damnit! Loyg: That’s what ye get ye little wanker! ''A limousine pulls up and Joe gets on. '' '' '' ''The camera pans over to Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: AND SO ENDS THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 2! JOE IS THE FIRST TO RIDE THE LIMO DE LOSERS! WHO WILL BITE THE DUST? WILL LLAMA CONTINUE TO SPOUT OUTDATED PHRASES? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND! How was Episode 1 of Total Drama Wikia-ction? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts